Choices and Roses
by Emilamoo
Summary: AU Jisbon. Teresa is the next "The Bachelorette". Jane is one out of 25 men battling for her heart. Who will win? Who shall she choose? Some unknown bumps won't make the choice any easier... Temporarilly discontinued.
1. The News

'**Allo everyone! Here's another fanfic for y'all! And it's gonna be a nice, long one! I'm done with the oneshot/twoshot thing for now, unless inspiration strikes or something. A TV show inspired me to write this, and you'll see which one after you read the first chapter. Oh, and in this fic, I'm going to use the names 'Teresa and Patrick' instead of 'Lisbon and Jane'. I think you'll understand more when you discover what's going to happen. Well, here ya go! Enjoy! And have a happy Fourth of July!**

**P.S. I'm staying true to the Jisbon word! Sorry, Jello guys, but I just don't get it. Plus, I just think that Jisbon sounds cool. It kind of vibrates on my tongue when I say it… Jisbon… hee hee. Not to mention, if the Jane/Lisbon pairing was called 'Jello', I'd have to change my username to 'Jello-Fan'. Which makes me sound like I'm obsessed with jello (the gelatin) and I don't really like jello much.**

**P.P.S. Just for the heck of it, Agent Sam Glenn's gonna be in this fic. Not much or anything, but he's there.**

**Warning: AU and OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I'm using Photoshop in my photography class to create Jisbon moments. If I owned them, I wouldn't have to use Photoshop to make them; they would be doing them on TV. (That sounds dirty… I don't mean it like THAT). Plus, if I owned them, The Mentalist would be on each and every night.**

**Chapter One: The News**

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk, nervously and anxiously tapping her fingers on the wooden surface. She glanced at the clock. It read 7:45. _Ugh, how long is it going to take them?! _she thought to herself. Fives cups of Starbucks coffee and one cup of tea sat in front of her along with a box of a dozen doughnuts. One of the cups was already half way gone. It was hers. She had drunk out of it as she restlessly waited for her colleagues to arrive. She had some big news to tell them, and chances are they wouldn't take it lightly. Minelli sure hadn't.

At the sound of a door opening, Teresa grabbed the coffee and doughnuts and rushed out. In front of her stood two of her colleagues, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby.

"Hi guys!" Teresa said chirpily, smiling.

Van Pelt and Rigsby glanced at each other, both confused at Teresa's perky demeanor.

"Um, hi boss," Rigsby said cautiously.

"I bought you guys coffee," Teresa said, holding out two cups of coffee.

"Thanks, boss!" Van Pelt said, taking the cup that was labeled Van Pelt. She took a sip and smiled. "Mmm, an iced caramel macchiato. Yummy!"

"Aren't you going to take yours?" Teresa asked, looking at Rigsby.

Rigsby eyed the cup suspiciously. "What kind is it?"

"Your favorite. Cinnamon flavored coffee with a vanilla shot, whipped cream drizzled with chocolate, and little flakes of white chocolate."

"How did you know that was my favorite?" Rigsby asked in disbelief.

Teresa nodded towards the area in which the refrigerator was. "There's a list over there all saying your favorites." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "How can you drink your coffee? It sounds disgusting."

"It's not, actually. It takes like Christmas in a cup."

Van Pelt and Teresa both rolled their eyes. Just then Cho walked in.

"Cho! My good man Cho!" Teresa practically screamed.

Cho's eyes grew wide at the site of his boss. "Um… hi boss."

"That's exactly what I said!" Rigsby commented.

"I got you Starbucks!" she told him, holding out another cup.

"Thanks," Cho said, taking the cup.

The ice cubes in his vanilla iced coffee clinked as he took a huge gulp out of it.

"Feel free to have some doughnuts, too," Teresa said, gesturing to the box in front of her.

"What's this? A party without me?" someone asked.

They all turned around to see their newest addition to their unit, Agent Sam Glenn. Teresa looked at him, silently holding out a cup of coffee.

"Ooh, thanks, Tessie," Glenn said, taking the cup. He took a sip. "Ah, a delicious chocolate cappuccino. That's some good stuff. You know me too well, Teresa."

Teresa glared at him, and then motioned for him to follow her. She went into her office and closed the door behind them.

"Glenn, you will call me Lisbon here. You and I are professionals, and we will address each other maturely," she hissed at him.

"Oh, come on, Tessie," Glenn whined, reaching up and stroking her cheek with his fingers. "You know you like it."

Teresa smacked his hand away. "Don't call me Tessie! Just because we used to go out doesn't mean that you can call me whatever you like whenever you like. If you don't remember, we're not together anymore."

"Yeah, but that's only because you broke up with me."

"I broke up with you for a reason, Glenn!"

"Stop calling me Glenn. You know my name is Sam."

"Well duh. But I am treating you with respect by calling you by your last name. Which is what you should be doing."

"Fine, _Lisbon._"

"Thank you," Teresa huffed before exiting her office.

There, her team's consultant, Patrick Jane, was sitting down at his couch.

"Hello, Jane," Teresa said, grabbing the cup of tea.

"Hi Lisbon," Patrick said, looking up at her and smiling. He eyed the cup in her hand. "Is that for me?"

Teresa nodded, handing the cup to him. "Yep. I told the Starbucks people to put in the milk first."

"Thanks, Lisbon." He took a sip and nodded. "So what did you do?"

"Pardon me?"

He gestured to the others. "All of this. You've had to have done something. You're sucking up to us. It's obvious that you have some information that we might not be too happy with, so you're giving us sweets so we might not be as mad as we would've been without the treats."

"I'm not sucking up to you!" Teresa lied.

"Yes you are. You're forgetting that I used to be a fake physic."

"Fine," Teresa said, sighing. She turned around. "Everyone, I have an announcement!"

Everyone turned around to look at her.

"What's up boss?" Rigsby asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well, you know how they have that show 'The Bachelor' and 'The Bachelorette'?" Teresa asked.

They nodded.

"Well… I'm going to be the new bachelorette."

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The other ones should be longer, I promise. **

**Also, I need help from you guys. Do any of you have some good date ideas? Like, good ideas for dates? Because I can't really think of that many, and Teresa is going to be going on a lot of dates…**

**For those of you who watch The Bachelorette, here's a message out for Jillian: "GET RID OF WES!!! HE'S USING YOU FOR HIS STUPID MUSIC CAREER! STOP BEING SO STUPID!" Sorry, I just had to get that out. And sorry if that sounds mean, but I'm serious! Arguh!**

**Review, please! I plan to make an update once or twice a week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.**


	2. 25 Bachelors

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! By the way, I still need ideas for dates! I need ideas for one-on-one dates AND for group dates, so please give me ideas!! They don't even have to be in a review if you don't want to, an email would suffice just perfectly. Thanks in advance!**

**YESSSSS!!! JILLIAN _FINALLY _GOT RID OF WES ON THE BACHELORETTE!!!! 'Bout time too! And he didn't even _pretend _to be upset... he's just like, "Oh well, it couldn't have gone any farther than it did. I got what I wanted. And now, I'm gonna go home and have lotsa sex tonight with my girlfriend." Oh, that disgusting, infuriating, canniving, scum baggy, PIG!!! Sorry, I just had to get that out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, The Bachelorette, or The Beverly Hills Hotel. Obviously.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: 25 Bachelors**

"You're _what?!_" Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby, and Glenn all cried at once.

"I'm going to be the next bachelorette!" Teresa repeated, this time a little more excitedly.

The team just gaped at her like she had just announced that she had a baby… with Van Pelt.

Van Pelt was the first to break the stunned silence. "Oh my God! That is _awesome! _I'm so excited for you!" she shouted, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

She quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing shamefully. "I'm sorry, boss. That was totally unprofessional."

"Yes it was," Teresa told her, looking sternly at the young agent. Then she smiled. "But I guess I didn't mind much."

"That's great, boss, but who's gonna be the boss when you're gone?" Rigsby asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Cho would…?" Teresa half asked, half said, looking at Cho hopefully.

Cho nodded dutifully. "Sure, boss. No problem. I'm happy for you."

"Glenn? What do you think?" Teresa asked, staring at her ex-boyfriend.

Glenn stared at her before replying. "I'm happy for you, Lisbon. I really am."

"Thanks," Teresa said. She turned to Patrick who had been silent the entire time. "And what about you, Jane? Do you have anything that you want to say?"

"Yeah. When are you leaving?" Patrick asked, staring at the ground so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes.

"What?" Teresa asked, genuinely hurt.

"When are you leaving?" he repeated.

"Uhm, tomorrow afternoon. Filming starts around 7:30 that night," she told him, looking as confused as the others left.

They all wondered why he was acting the way he was. They all thought that he had feelings for her, and they were curious why he didn't do anything to make her second-guess her choice of being The Bachelorette. They didn't expect him to leap up, proclaim his love to her, and tell her that she can't go through with it, but they didn't expect him to give her the cold shoulder, either.

"Great. Have fun," Patrick told her, looking away.

Teresa slowly nodded. "Um, okay. Thanks, I guess." She looked at the others. "I'm not going to be at work tomorrow, but I will be here around eleven tomorrow morning to collect a few things. So you all better be here to give me a proper goodbye!"

"Don't worry, we will be," Van Pelt assured her.

Teresa smiled at the others, happy that at least some people were happy for her.

_Noon the next day…_

Teresa looked out of the window of her limo at the scenery flying by. She was a little upset. Patrick hadn't come to say goodbye to her. His opinion had meant the most to her. She finally admitted that she had started falling for him, which was exactly why she tried out for The Bachelorette. She knew that she would always be unhappy because she was in love with a man who would never love her back. The man still wore his ring! But if he didn't care, she couldn't do anything but continue with the process. Besides, this was going to be a great experience!

She started wondering about what the 25 men would be like. Would they be smart? Not so smart? Hot? Not hot? Friendly? Cold? Shy? Outgoing? Easygoing? Slutty? Moral? She had no idea.

After a few more minutes of pondering to herself, she settled down for the five hour and forty-seven minute drive to Los Angeles, turned on the air conditioning, and started watching some random TV show on the television in the limo, trying to not think about Patrick.

_Approximately 5:50pm_

Teresa climbed out of the car in front of one of the most famous hotels, The Beverly Hills Hotel, to be greeted by the host of the show: Chris Harrison. He was a man with short brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be Teresa Lisbon," Chris said, holding out hand.

Teresa nodded, smiling, as she shook his hand. "Yes, that would be me. And you must be Chris Harrison."

"You are correct. Welcome to The Beverly Hills Hotel. We tried to get you the best hotel in Los Angeles."

Teresa looked up at the huge, luxurious building in front of her. "Oh wow, this looks... amazing! It's _huge!_"

Chris smiled, pleased that his bachelorette was satisfied. "It sure is, isn't it? If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room before we head downtown to meet your 25 bachelors!"

She followed him into the grand entrance before collecting her key and walking up to her room. She marveled at the peach, mauve, yellow, and beige colors, along with the king-sized bed, wooden fire place, spacious living room with dining room, and kitchen. She then walked into the bathroom and nearly passed out when she looked at the marble stall shower and Jacuzzi. Feeling like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning, she ran out and onto the patio, her jaw dropping to the ground as she stared at the large, aqua pool and Jacuzzi that was there.

"Oh. My. God," she said slowly.

Chris chuckled and came up behind her. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Do I ever!" Teresa said, beaming.

She ran back in, rushed up to the bed, and plopped onto it. Then she let out a cry of delight.

"What room _is _this?" she asked Chris, propping herself up on one elbow and looking at him.

"It's a one bedroom bungalow presidential suite," he told her.

"A one bedroom _what? _This has got to cost more than twenty billion of my paychecks!"

Chris laughed. "I'm going to leave you alone now. I'll be up in about an hour to pick you up. Get ready."

Teresa nodded, watching him leave. She let out a loud squeal, not believing her luck. After using a few more minutes to relish the luxury of the room, she got up and unpacked her stuff. She laid out all of the dresses she brought with her, along with the outfits that Chris had bought for her.

After a twenty minute session of trying everything on, she finally decided on a shiny, long, strapless black dress with a long skirt. It laid on her nicely and complimented her slight curves. Her hair remained straight, but she brushed it enough until it looked soft and shiny and she wore a Dior emerald necklace. It had a large emerald at the bottom surrounded by diamonds and had another emerald in a tear drop shape with more diamonds surrounding it.

She quickly put on a little bit eyeliner and put on a thin layer of pink lip gloss before hearing a knock at her door. She opened it and Chris was standing in front of her.

"Wow! You look great, Teresa!"

"Thank you, Chris."

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering his arm.

Teresa nodded and took his arm. They walked downstairs and Chris shut the door behind Teresa when she climbed into the limo. When she got there, she walked into the middle of the garden. Immediately, a bunch of people with cameras surrounded her, taping the scene. She tried her best to ignore them. Instead, she focused on what was happening. She couldn't believe it. This was it! This was the start of the beginning of the rest of her love life.

As the first limo pulled up, Teresa's heart started to race. She started to wonder if this was a mistake. But she didn't have much time to think because the first bachelor got out of the limo and started walking up to her. The man had brown, curly hair and bright green eyes. He had a cute smile and he was wearing a lavender colored button down shirt, navy blue vest and pants, and a magenta, plum, and green tie.

"Hi!" Teresa said, leaning in to hug him.

"Hi, Ms. Lisbon," the man said.

His voice was light and almost girly, but in a good way.

"Teresa, please," she corrected him.

He smiled again, showing white teeth. "All right, Teresa. I'm Marc Urie."

"Nice to meet you, Marc. Where are you from?"

"Texas."

"Nice! Impressive! And what do you do?"

"I actually participate in Shakespeare plays," Marc told her.

Teresa smiled. "Wow! That's cool. All right, I'll see you inside soon, okay?"

He nodded and gave her a quick hug before he disappeared inside.

The next limo appeared and out stepped a man with wavy dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a handsome smile. He was dressed in a simple white and black tuxedo.

"Hi-" Teresa started to say, but the man picked her up and twirled her around.

She let out a cry of surprise and pleasure.

"Hello, Teresa. I'm Tom, I was born in Maine, and I'm currently an artist," Tom said, putting her down.

Teresa laughed. "You didn't even need me to ask you anything, did you? You just knew what to say!"

"Yeah, I'm like that," Tom said, smiling.

"Mmm-kay, well, I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded and left. Ten men later, another man with wavy black hair and strikingly green eyes climbed out of the tuxedo wearing a black tuxedo and blood red tie. He was unbelievably handsome and seemed friendly.

"Hey, I'm Lorenzo," he told Teresa, holding out his hand shyly.

He had an accent that she couldn't quite identify.

She took it and smiled at him. "Hi, Lorenzo. That's a really cool name! Where are you from?"

"France," he told her.

"Oh, really? That's awesome!"

"Thanks," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a salsa dancer."

"Really? Aw, sweet! You'll have to teach me later," she told him.

He looked up at her. "Okay, I will."

"See you inside, okay?"

"Yep."

Eleven more men later, a man wearing a button down shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat walked out.

"Howdy, Teresa!" he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Ted."

Teresa laughed. "Well howdy Ted! Where are you from?"

"Austin, Texas. Yee-haw!"

"And what do you do as a living?"

His gaze suddenly turned darker. "I'm a naughty cowboy!" he told her, pulling her close.

Teresa laughed and pulled away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Okay, cowboy, go inside. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Will do," he said, giving her a wave before exiting.

Chris came back out and smiled at her. "Well, this is your last bachelor now. You ready?"

Teresa took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"Good luck," Chris told her.

He gave her a quick squeeze on her shoulder before leaving her alone. The 25th and last limo pulled up, and the door opened. Teresa let out a gasp when she realized who it was.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!"

**TBC**

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! Who is it? It could be Sam Glenn, maybe it's Patrick Jane. You'll just have to wait to find out!**

**Review, if you'd like.**

**Anyways, you don't have to check out these links or anything, but whenever I read an outfit description on fanfiction, I like to see pictures. I'm a visual kind of person... at least when it comes to fanfictions. So... I plan to give you as many links as I can to you guys. Here's the link for Teresa's dress and necklace.**

**Link for the dress: 4 (dot) bp (dot) blogspot (dot) com (back slash) (underscore) NUbPhaVyuGs (backslash) RiVkyIZg-UI (backslash) AAAAAAAAVM (backslash) hTWx2vvQVGE (backslash) s400 (backslash) Prom+Dresses-+ABS+%2B+BCBG (dot) jpg. Yeahhhh, it's kinda a long link for a dress but whatever. Oh, and it's the one on the left.**

**Link for the Dior Emerald Dress: cooljools (dot) com (backslash) IMAGES12 (backslash) DiorEmeraldNecklace3 (dot) jpg -it's super pretty!**


	3. 25 Bachelors contined and profiles

**This is a continue-ation of the second chapter, but this also has the files of all 25 men. Since this is such a short chapter, I might, just _might, _update a little sooner with the fourth chapter than normal. But that's only if you review and tell me you want a faster update!**

**Does anyone know why The Mentalist wasn't on on Tuesday? And why Big Brother was on instead? Are they not playing it on Tuesdays anymore? I mean, I know that they're playing it on Thrusdays now, but I thought they were doing Tuesdays too. Ah well.**

**So Jillian got rid of Reid. Good choice, I guess. I honestly don't really care who she gets together with this time... as long as it wasn't Wes! I haven't really cared at all this season except for the whole Wes issue...**

**Enough of this blabber!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or The Bachelorette.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Three: 25 Bachelors (continued) and profiles**

The man walked towards Teresa and stood in front of her.

"I couldn't just let you go and watch you fall in love with some other man," he told her.

She looked away. "That is nothing but complete crap," she hissed. "You certainly didn't seem like you cared back in Sacramento. In fact, I think you couldn't have cared less."

"I had to pretend like I didn't care so you wouldn't decline The Bachelorette's offer. You deserve to be in love and to be loved, Teresa."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be the one you love. And I want to at least _try _to fall in love again. With you."

Teresa snorted. "We both know that's not true. You still wear the ring of your deceased wife. And she died six years ago. _Six years!"_

"I loved her."

"I know you did. And I know you still do. But you won't move on."

"It's not easy to move on."

"I know it's not easy to move on. I know that! My mom died too, you know. And it took me years… so many years… to move on. But I did. And if you won't even _try _to move on, you shouldn't even be here-"

The man cut her off by showing her his left hand. It lacked the usual gold band that was usually on his ring finger.

"Jane…" Teresa started to say, calling him by his last name.

"Patrick," he corrected her.

"Patrick, I don't know…"

"I'm here for the right reasons, Teresa."

She sighed. "Fine. Just… don't expect me to keep you in here forever."

Patrick shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Okay. Go inside. I'll see you inside in a few minutes."

She was staring at the ground, deliberately not wanting to look at his blue eyes. She more sensed him walking away than actually seeing him walk away. After a few seconds, she felt another presence next to her. She looked up and into the light blue eyes of Chris.

"Okay, Teresa. You've now seen your 25 bachelors. What is your first impression?"

Teresa took a deep breath, thinking. "Wooh, well… I think I'm going to have a pretty interesting experience!" she told him honestly, laughing.

He smiled. "So you're now going to have a cocktail party with them and learn a little bit more, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Have fun," he told her.

Then he walked away, leaving Teresa alone. She sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long, long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE 25 BACHELOR'S PROFILES**

**A/N: This is NOT ACTUALLY PART OF THE FIC, but it's just for all of you. These are the profiles of all 25 bachelor's which include their names, ages, hair description, eye color, job occupation, hometown, and location. It's here solely for all of you so you all know a little bit more about the men. **

**Kudos and a shout out in the next chapter for those who can identify who some of the bachelor's are based on! There are A LOT of them based on an actor or singer or something… not all of them are, but a lot are.**

1.

Name: Logan Reed

Hair: wavy, thick, bushy, dark brown locks

Eye Color: grayish blue

Age: 41

Job Occupation: Magician

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Location: Nova Scotia, Canada

xxxXxxx

2.

Name: Hunter Bennett

Hair: straight, floppy, bright yellow/blonde

Eye Color: brown

Age: 34

Job Occupation: Professional Stripper and game hunter

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Location: Nashville, Tenessee

xxxXxxx

3.

Name: Benny Spanks

Hair: bald with a skull tattoo

Eye Color: Pale slate blue

Age: 41

Job Occupation: Bike gang leader

Hometown: Long Beach, California

Location: Phoenix, Arizona

xxxXxxx

4.

Name: Marc St. Lawrence

Hair: short, brown, fluffy, curly locks

Eye Color: shiny gray

Age: 32

Job Occupation: actor in Shakespeare plays

Hometown: Plino, Texas

Location: Los Angeles, California

xxxXxxx

5.

Name: Ted Layfette

Hair: dirty, pale brown, long, choppy

Eye Color: Piercing hazel

Age: 41

Job Occupation: bar tender/ stripper in a Texan bar

Hometown: Austin, Texas

Location: Austin, Texas

xxxXxxx

6.

Name: Tom Storm

Hair: wavy, lush, shiny, smooth, dark brown hair

Eye Color: pale slate blue

Age: 41

Job Occupation: artist... ex-lawyer

Hometown: Lewiston, Maine

Location: Buckfield, Maine

xxxXxxx

7.

Name: Blake Anthony

Hair: spiky-ish, light brown

Eye Color: sparkling gray with a faint, light blue tint

Age: 34

Job Occupation: counselor for rebellious kids

Hometown: Janesville, Wisconsin

Location: Janesville, Wisconsin

xxxXxxx

8.

Name: Lorenzo Alzonzo

Hair: lush, shiny, silky, jet-black locks

Eye Color: brown

Age: 33

Job Occupation: Salsa Dancer

Hometown: Grasse, Alpes-Maritimes, Provence-Alpes-Cote d'Azur, France

Location: Little Rock, Arkansas

xxxXxxx

9.

Name: Enrique Suarez

Hair: short, chocolate-brown hair, slight side burns

Eye Color: green

Age: 34

Job Occupation: guitarist

Hometown: Madrid, Spain

Location: Queens, New York

xxxXxxx

10.

Name: Andrew Reynolds

Hair: rich brown, slightly fluffy/spiky

Eye Color: carmel brown

Age: 33

Job Occupation: book publisher's assistant

Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia

Location: New York, New York

xxxXxxx

11.

Name: George Grant

Hair: ruffled, pale brown

Eye Color: brown

Age: 41

Job Occupation: actor

Hometown: London, England

Location: St. Paul, Minnesota

xxxXxxx

12.

Name: Troy Zachary

Hair: smooth, flat, shiny, auburn

Eye Color: Bright blue

Age: 31

Job Occupation: singer

Hometown: San Luis Obispo, California

Location: San Luis Obispo, California

xxxXxxx

13.

Name: Chace Castle

Hair: shaggy, rough, various blonde colored locks

Eye Color: pale green

Age: 32

Job Occupation: Professional model and horse jockey

Hometown: Lubbock, Texas

Location: Frankfurt, Kentucky

xxxXxxx

14.

Name: Edmund Pakes

Hair: Long, shaggy, choppy, dirty, light brown hair

Eye Color: Dark blue

Age: 37

Job Occupation: author

Hometown: London, England

Location: Hollywood, California

xxxXxxx

15.

Name: Pete Kris

Hair: Longish, jet-black locks that hang in his face

Eye Color: Dark, dark brown

Age: 38

Job Occupation: bass player in a rock band

Hometown: Wilmette, Illinois

Location: Chicago, Illinois

xxxXxxx

16.

Name: Henry Gorham

Hair: chocolate brown, slicked back

Eye Color: dark, dark brown

Age: 35

Job Occupation: accountant for a fashion magazine

Hometown: Frenso, California

Location: Frenso, California

xxxXxx

17.

Name: Michael Miller

Hair: short, short, barely stubs... almost shaved off completely

Eye Color: light brown

Age: 37

Job Occupation: prison guard

Hometown: Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire, England, UK

Location: Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire, England, UK

xxxXxxx

18.

Name: Will Roberts

Hair: longish, black, wavy, shiny locks

Eye Color: bright green

Age: 35

Job Occupation: Pirate Wannabe

Hometown:

Location: The Bahamas

xxxXxxx

19.

Name: Gio Inglassi

Hair: shaggy, dusty brown

Eye Color: chocolate brown

Age: 36

Job Occupation: Sandwich Deli Owner

Hometown: Boston, Maine

Location: Boston, Maine

xxxXxxx

20.

Name: Jesse Roy

Hair: shaggy, fluffy, dark brown

Eye Color: enticing green

Age: 32

Job Occupation: football player

Hometown: Madison, Wisconsin

Location: Madison, Wisconsin

xxxXxxx

21.

Name: Daniel Mabius

Hair: somewhat spiky, light brown

Eye Color: bright, light blue

Age: 37

Job Occupation: co- editor in chief of a fashion magazine

Hometown: Savannah, Georgia

Location: Queens, New York

xxxXxxx

22.

Name: Nathan Holster

Hair: light brown, somewhat slicked back

Eye Color: Dark, dark blue

Age: 38

Job Occupation: author

Hometown: Albany, New York

Location: Albany, New York

xxxXxxx

23.

Name: Eric Pitt

Hair: choppy, golden/light brown hair

Eye Color: hazel

Age: 34

Job Occupation: police officer

Hometown: Springfield, Illinois

Location: Devil's Lake, Wisconsin

xxxXxxx

24.

Name: Ben Hart

Hair: short, dark brown

Eye Color: brown

Age: 36

Job Occupation: horse ranch owner

Hometown: Louisville, Kentucky

Location: Frankfurt, Kentucky

xxxXxxx

25.

Name: Patrick Jane

Hair: curly, dark blonde/golden locks, thick

Eye Color: greenish blue

Age: 40

Job Occupation: consultant for the serious crime's unit at the CBI (California Bureau of Investigations)

Hometown: Malibu, Florida

Location: Sacramento, California

**And that's the end of the bachelor files! Wooh, that took a long time. Who knew it was so hard to think of people that would be cool to pair with Teresa Lisbon? This took me at **_**least **_**2 hours to think of… and that doesn't even COUNT the research of the people that some of these people are based on! I had to look up the actor/singer that the person was based on to find their hair, eye color, hometown, and age! **

**Remember, if you want a quicker update, make sure to review!!**


	4. First Impressions

**Sorry for the delay. I know I promised an early update, but I've been pretty busy with field trips and a computer camp that I go to. Hopefully this makes up for it! It's a pretty long chapter so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nada but the personalities of these bachelors and uh... nope, that's just about it!**

**Chapter Four: First Impressions**

After taking a few more seconds to herself, Teresa turned around and walked into the room.

"Huzzah!" someone- she thought it was a man who was named… Will…? - cried, raising a glass full of champagne. "The bachelorette has arrived! Now the real party starts!"

Teresa smiled, laughed politely, and nodded, picking up a glass for herself. "So who wants to talk to me first?" she asked.

She started to laugh when almost all of the men stood up and started shouting at once, moving towards her.

Before she could put her say into anything, a chubby, bald man with a skull tattoo cried, "Move outta the way, sonnies! This baby doll is MINE!"

He grabbed a tough- and almost painful- grip onto Teresa's arm and dragged her outside and towards a couch on the patio. She casted a painful glance towards Patrick, who in return, just smiled amusedly and gave her a little wave. She glared at him before she felt herself walking into something that was hard and soft at the same time. She looked in front of her to discover it was the couch. The man- she recognized him as Benny Spanks- was already sitting down on it.

When she had first met Benny, she almost couldn't have believed that he was there for The Bachelorette. He was dressed in a leather jacket and pants, which were WAY too tight in her opinion. There were three piercings on his face: one on his lip, one on his eyebrow- if you counted the little strip of light brown on his forehead as an eyebrow-, and a stud on his nose. Then, when he told her his name, she had almost laughed out loud. Benny Spanks??? What a weird name! But her mother had taught her to be polite, so she simply shook his hand and told him she was glad to have him there… which was a complete lie.

"Sit down, sweetie," Benny told her, patting the couch.

Sweetie? Uh, no.

Trying not to look too resentful, Teresa took a seat next to him, making sure she was placing herself at a safe distance, but not too far to seem like she was being rude.

"So," Teresa said, pasting on a faux smile. "What do you do as a living, Benny?"

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm a bike gang leader."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gang leader?! Nuh-uh. Screw manners. "A _what?!_" she cried, scooting back a little bit.

Benny laughed, which was scarier than his job. "Aw, don't scoot away, Teresa! It ain't as bad as it sounds! We don't go 'round and shoot people, if that's whatcha thinking. We just zoom all 'round the country on our Harley's and such… occasionally stoppin' at bars to get drunk and have a little show, if ya know what I mean."

Teresa tried to smile and laugh, but her smile looked pained- even she could tell- and her laugh came out like a croak.

"But we don't need a show no more; we got you!" Benny cried, laughing and leaning over to poke her arm.

"Ha ha," Teresa said dryly. "Yay…?"

"Aw, come on, Teresa! Live a little! You sound so terrified!" he said, somewhat offended.

Teresa sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just… I'm still kind of new to this experience and I'm kind of, uh, distracted."

"Well get tracted!"

"…tracted?" she asked, confused.

"You know, the opposite of distracted. Take distracted and take away the dis…?" Benny said, laughing softly.

"Ohhh," Teresa said. She got it. Kind of.

She coughed out another fake laugh, trying harder to make it sound somewhat realistic this time.

"So, how old are you?" she asked.

"41 and just getting better!" Benny said, throwing his head back and laughing.

He laughed a lot. Teresa liked people who laughed; it showed that they had a good sense of humor, but there was a thin line between laughing a lot because you had a good humor… and laughing a lot because you're just plain ass annoying. Plus, it'd help if laugh was twinkly instead of harsh and scratchy.

Just then, a cute man with fluffy, rich brown hair that curled at the ends, brown eyes, and a cute smile walked up to her.

"Mind if I steal you away?" he asked, looking at Teresa.

_Oh, no! God no! I don't mind at all! Save me from this misery! There's only so much laughing that sounds like a cat dying that I can take! _She thought.

But there was no way in Hell she was going to say _that, _so instead, she looked at the man-Andrew Reynolds- and then at Benny apologetically.

"Yeah, of course. See you around, Benny."

Teresa took a hold of Andrew's outstretched hand, surprised yet pleased that his skin was soft. Andrew led her over to two lounge chairs separated by a small table by the large pool.

"Hello, Teresa," Andrew said when they sat down, shooting her a smile.

"Hi," Teresa replied, somewhat shyly.

"I'm really glad to be her," he told her.

"Good! So, what do you do for your job? Anything exciting?"

Andrew shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly call it _exciting, _but there's never a dull moment either. I'm a book publisher's assistant."

Teresa looked at him and raised an eyebrow. That wasn't a career that you heard every day.

"Oh, really? Do you like it?"

"Meh," Andrew said, shaking his hand a little, making the in between or so-so gesture. He pursed his lips. "It's not bad. It's not… good though either. My boss, Margaret, drives me insane. She makes me do every. Single. Thing. That she can think of. Scheduling spa sessions, making appointments, picking her up from meetings, making midnight tampon runs, you name it she makes me do it."

Teresa laughed sympathetically. "Ooh, that sounds bad. Really bad. Like Hell."

Andrew shook his head a little, looking over at her. "Nah, you get used to it."

"It doesn't sound like something I'd _want _to get used to, though."

Andrew laughed softly. "Probably not."

"Do you parents tell you to quit?"

"Every single day."

Teresa laughed a little. "So where're you from?"

"Van Cover, actually," Andrew told her.

Teresa looked over at him. "Oh really? That's pretty cool! Do you still live there?"

"No; I live in New York."

"Ooh, the big city! Impressive!"

Just then a very handsome young man with various blonde colored locks and pale green eyes walked up to them, holding two martinis in his hands. Teresa thought his name was Chace.

"Hey you two. Sorry Andrew, but I'm gonna have to steal her away from you," he said, placing the drinks on the table and putting a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew looked up at him, shot him a slight glare that Teresa didn't notice, smiled at Teresa, mumbled a quick goodbye, and walked away. Chace sat down in his place, looked over at Teresa, and smiled.

"Well hey-llo Miss Teresa," he said, taking a sip of his martini.

To be polite, Teresa took a sip of her own drink. It was strong. Very strong. She didn't know what he put in it, so she simply set it down.

"And hello Mister Chace," she said in the same voice.

"Finally, I have some time with you."

Teresa raised her eyebrows. "Finally? I met you like… twenty minutes ago."

Chace leaned in, giving her a mischievous smile. She saw his eyes sparkle.

"Twenty minutes is an eternity when it comes to you," he whispered.

Teresa laughed. "That is one of the lamest pick up lines I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, I guess it was a little lame. But it's kind of true, in a way. I really have been wanting to talk to you all night."

"Why's that?"

"Um… I don't know… shit! I guess I was so focused on stealing you away from Andrew that I didn't actually think about what I was going to say when I got time alone with you…"

That was not a good sign. Teresa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let me help you. Where're you from and what do you have as a career?"

"I'm from Lubbock, Texas, but I live in Atlanta."

Teresa nodded. "Okay. And your career?"

Chace smiled at her. "This is gonna blow your socks off."

"But I'm not wearing socks."

"Well, if you were, they'd be blown off."

"Okay, let's just continue," Teresa said, smiling.

"I am… a professional model!" Chace said, beaming.

That was something she hadn't expected. "… Oh, wow!"

"I got the body for it, don'tcha think?" Chace asked, standing up.

He walked over in front of Teresa's chair and shook his ass.

Teresa's eyes widened. Not cool. At all. No man who respects himself should go up to a woman he just met and shake his ass in front of her.

To not sound rude, she laughed weakly. "Um… yeah, you sure do!" she lied.

But then Will walked in to rescue her. "Hey Teresa! Wanna hang a bit?"

Teresa nodded eagerly. "Sure! See you inside, Chace."

She got up and walked next to Will. The man was pretty handsome.

"Want to put our feet in the water?" he asked her, casting a glance at her.

The aqua water reflected in his green eyes, and Teresa found that it looked very… sexy.

She looked at the pool in front of her and frowned slightly. She didn't really want to put her feet in the water and get wet, but she didn't want to be a party-pooper either. So she nodded and sat down at the edge of the pool next to Will. She quickly took off her high heels and cautiously stuck her feet into the water.

"You know, when I was younger, I was obsessed with pirates and stuff," Will told her, giving her a small smile.

"Pirates are cool," Teresa commented.

"Yeah. I still am obsessed," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked, curious. "What do you do as a living then? Anything pirate-related?"

"Well… I'm a pirate wannabe."

"A pirate wannabe," Teresa echoed, smiling.

"Well, yeah," Will mumbled, splashing the water a bit onto Teresa.

She splashed him back. "How are you a pirate wannabe?"

"For one thing, I work in the Pirates of the Caribbean section at Disney World," he told her.

"Ooh, really? That sounds like fun!"

"Oh, it is! It's a lot of fun! I love watching all of the little kids squeal and run around."

Teresa smiled. He sounded like he'd be good with kids. That was something that was a good trait for a husband to her.

"Yeah, kids are cool. So where do you live?"

"The Bahamas."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Teresa said, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice."

Just then, she felt two strong arms lifting her up and pulling her out of the water. She squirmed a bit and kicked whoever was holding her in his genitals. It was just of her nature to do that, having dealt with serial killers and murderers and such with her day-to-day career. She heard a strangled cry and then she felt herself hit the ground with a thump.

"Ow!" someone whimpered.

It was then where she remembered where she was. She was on The Bachelorette, not on a case.

Oh shit.

"Teresa? Are you okay?" Will asked, holding out a hand.

Teresa blushed a deep red and nodded, scrambling up. She turned around to see who she had just hurt immensely. On the ground was a man she recognized as Jesse. He was sprawled out and clutching his crotch.

"Oh my God! Oh, _crap_! I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, holding out her hand to him.

Jesse waved her apology off with a quick wave of his hand and took hers, getting up. He shook his head.

"No," he managed to choke out. He wheezed, the wind still knocked out of him. "No, *_wheeze* _no. It's not your fault. *_cough* _It's mine. I never should have done that." His face scrunched up in agony. "Oh, _God_, Teresa! You kick like a professional male soccer player… that's trying to kick a steel ball instead of a soccer ball!"

Teresa looked at him and into his pained green eyes, feeling incredibly guilty and stupid. "I know and I'm still _so_ sorry! Is there anything I can do to help you? Like, do you need ice?" _Oh God, I must be the shittiest bachelorette these people have ever seen!_

Jesse shook his head quickly. "Oh no. No. I'm perfectly fine." Then his expression changed from pain to mischievous. "Well, there is one thing."

Teresa glanced at him, a little suspicious. A small smile played on her lips. "And what's that?"

"You could let me have some one-on-one time with you," he suggested.

She smiled and nodded. "I think I can manage that." She looked at Will. "See you later, Will?"

Will nodded. "Of course."

Teresa walked next to Jesse towards a secluded area. She glanced over at him and noticed that he was still trying to contain his pain.

"I really am sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly.

Jesse stopped abruptly. "Stop apologizing, Teresa. It's no big deal. I should be used to it, actually," he said in a soft voice, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a football player. I get kneed there all the time."

Teresa made a sympathetic noise, pursing her lips. "Ooh, bummer."

"Yeah, it hurts, but chicks dig football players, you know what I'm saying?"

Teresa frowned. Chicks? That's one thing she didn't want to be referred to. Besides, not _all_ females were into football players and athletes. She'd rather be with a nerdy, friendly, not-so-good looking, down-to-Earth guy than a dumb, cold, sexy, arrogant guy.

But she wasn't the type to judge someone just by their occupation or just by something they said. Patrick said a bunch of stuff she didn't approve with, but she still liked him. She liked him a lot. Wait, where did _that _come from?

"It depends on the girl," she said finally.

"Do you like football?" Jesse asked her, looking at her with a curious expression.

Teresa shrugged. "I don't know. Kind of. I'm not really into it, though."

"Oh."

"So, where are you from?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Madison, Wisconsin. I live there too," he told her.

"Ah, the capital of the cheese state. Nice!"

"It's pretty cool, and we have lots of stuff to do there. Plus, there's just about every single restaurant you've ever heard of."

Then another man, Daniel, came up to start a conversation with her. She talked with five more men after Daniel- Ben Hart, Nathan Holster, Enrique Suarez, and Logan Reed- before she walked over to Patrick. He was sitting down on a small couch, secluded from the others.

"Hey," Teresa said quietly, taking a seat next to him.

Patrick looked up from his lap and gave a small smile. "Hey."

"How're you doing?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Met any guys that you're swooning over yet?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ah. So you _have_."

She smiled at him. "Are you jealous Ja- er, Patrick?"

It was Patrick's turn to smirk. "No. I'm never jealous."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, if I am jealous, there's no way I'd let someone know," he said after a few seconds of silence. "And there's no way that I'd show it."

"That's right," Teresa said. "You're the conservative type. _And _you're a fake physic. You wouldn't show it to me if you were paid."

Patrick shook his head, his eyes sparkling a little. "Nope."

"Oh no," Teresa groaned suddenly.

"What?" Patrick asked, looking over at her.

She was looking towards a man long, pale brown hair striding towards them quickly.

"Howdy Teresa!" the man shouted, stopping in front of her.

"Hi Ted," Teresa said dryly, sighing.

"Do I get some time alone with you too?" he asked, bunching up his eyebrows.

Resentfully, she shook her head and gave him a huge, fake smile. "Of course you do!"

"Well then let's go, lil' missy!"

She gave a horrified look at Patrick before reluctantly following Ted. They walked over by the pool, towards the lounge chairs that she had sat with Andrew and Chace before.

"Wanna sit down?" Ted asked, gesturing towards the chairs.

She flashed back to when Chace had shook his ass in front of her and how she couldn't get up fast enough to escape it.

"Um, why don't we just sit down at the edge of the pool?" she suggested, sitting down.

She didn't put her feet in the water, though.

"So, what do you _really _do for a living?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I'm a Texan stripper and also a bartender."

Oh great.

"Oh… that's, um, cool," Teresa lied.

She suddenly shrieked when a bunch of water splashed up and onto her. She gaped at her wet hair and slightly wet dress. There, standing in front of her in the pool, was Ted.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna give you a show. Things always look sexier when they're wet, including you and I."

Teresa's eyes widened in horror. "No, no! You don't need to give me a show!" she protested, shaking her head.

Beads of water flew off from her wet hair, and she was seething on the inside.

"Nonsense!" Ted told her, ducking under the water.

He suddenly shot back up out of the pool, right in front of her, and leaned forward. She could feel and smell his breath- which smelled of barbeque or something- and he snarled.

Lucky for her, Lorenzo stood up shyly smiled at Teresa. "Do you, um, still want to learn how to salsa dance?"

Teresa nodded vigorously, eager to get away from Ted. She was so getting rid of him at the rose ceremony! She climbed up and walked away with Lorenzo.

"Okay, here's what you do," Lorenzo said, demonstrating the moves.

She watched him move with grace and ease, thoroughly impressed.

"Care to join me?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded hesitantly. "I'll try."

They danced together, and surprisingly, Teresa was a fairly good salsa dancer.

"You're doing great!" Lorenzo told her, surprised.

Teresa blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled shyly.

They danced for a few more minutes before one of the younger men walked up to her. His name was Troy Zachary.

She talked to him and then six more men before Chris walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, Teresa, but it's already time for you to decide who you're keeping."

"Oh, okay," she said reluctantly, standing up and following him.

Once she was in the room with the pictures of the 25 men, she frowned. She hadn't gotten to talk to four men: Blake Anthony, George Grant, Edmund Pakes, and Pete Kris. She had to get rid of ten men tonight.

She already had a strong idea of some men that she was definitely going to get rid of, but it was still a tough decision. After a good fifteen minutes, she walked up to Chris.

"I'm ready for the ceremony."

**Okay, well, due to personal issues I will NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE OR GO ON FANFICTION FOR ABOUT A MONTH! I'm sorry! I shall miss you and all of your stories! *ducks the huge things being thrown* I know and I'm sorry! But it's definately needed...**


End file.
